grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve
Martin Meisner, associate Theresa Rubel, associate |status = Living |season5 = X }} Eve, formerly known as Juliette Silverton, is a Hexenbiest who was broken down by Hadrian's Wall to get her to control her immense powers, so they could use her as a weapon in the war against Black Claw. She first appeared in . Biography Spring 2015-Spring 2016: Season 5 Near Death and Starting Over After Nick decided he was done fighting with Juliette, Juliette decided to kill Nick, but she was shot twice by Trubel with bolts from the Doppelarmbrust. Nick thought Juliette was dead after it appeared she died in his arms. Unbeknownst to Nick at the time, Trubel had gone to Nick's house for Juliette, and Chavez had ordered Hadrian's Wall agents to go inside and get Juliette. They burst into the house, drugged Nick to make him pass out, and took Juliette and Trubel out of the house. The agents put Juliette into the back of one of their vehicles, and Trubel questioned what they were doing and where they were taking Juliette. A little while later, Juliette woke up, after her injuries had been treated, and Meisner told her, "You're dead, but you don't have to stay that way." Juliette tried to speak, but she was unable to due to her injuries. She signaled Meisner to get closer and tried to grab his neck, but Meisner quickly seized her hand. He smacked her and told her she would learn to focus her rage, if she survived. Juliette was broken by Hadrian's Wall because Chavez wanted to use her Hexenbiest abilities as a weapon against Black Claw. During her training, Juliette became known as Eve, because she was starting over. Later on, Eve was sent out to rescue Nick, Hank, Monroe, Renard, and Wu from a Black Claw ambush. After Nick was shocked to see who he thought was Juliette, he told Meisner he wanted to meet with her. Meisner waited until he knew where Samuel Rankin, one of the organizers for Black Claw, would be. He then set up a meeting between Nick and Eve at a restaurant where Rankin was at. At the meeting, Nick brought up how she set up both him and his mother. Eve impersonally told him that she remembered and that she was going to kill him that night. She also told Nick that Hadrian's Wall saved her and they did what they had to. She then told Nick that she saved him and he questioned why she did so. She told him, "Because they need you." She noticed Rankin and his two bodyguards get up to leave, so she started briefly following them as she put up her hood. Nick then watched as she woged and telekinetically ruptured Rankin's eardrums, causing otorrhagia, and killing him. She quickly left the restaurant as Nick dealt with the bodyguards. She returned to Hadrian's Wall's headquarters and Meisner told her to get some rest because she was going to need it. She continued to be a useful, loyal, and powerful member of Hadrian's Wall and put her unique, skillful powers to good use when she fused a Black Claw member's soft tissue together in order to get answers out of him, particularly regarding Lucien Petrovitch and Marwan Hanano. As Hadrian's Wall tracked Marwan and realized he was Andrew Dixon's killer, Eve followed him, eventually using her telekinetic abilities to make a cyclist crash into Marwan so that she could induce a comatose-like state with some type of gas she emitted with her breath. Hadrian's Wall failed to find out Marwan's contacts, however, after Black Claw set up Renard to kill him. Eve later discovered that Rachel Wood was connected to Black Claw, and she used Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester to change into Renard in order to question Rachel and find out about Black Claw's devious plans, not knowing beforehand that Rachel and Renard had a sexual relationship as well. Eve later approached Adalind and told her that Black Claw would approach her, and she warned Adalind that she'd come for her if she were to hurt Nick. She also warned both Rosalee and Nick on separate occasions to be wary of Adalind. After finding out that Black Claw had taken Diana, Diana later used her powers and unintentionally connected with Eve as she was trying to communicate with Adalind; Diana sensed Eve and was not pleased, making a skull appear in a mirror as a warning by cracking the glass. Personality Despite retaining all of Juliette's memories, she is quite emotionally distant and unattached from them. Since "starting over," she has become seemingly unemotional. She is focused on completing whatever mission or task she is assigned and has learned to control the rage of her former self. She can be sadistic and completely merciless at times when dealing with enemies, and her bodily movements, while oftentimes robotic in their efficiency, can sometimes be animalistic when she is observing something or someone. She will stop at nothing to help out Hadrian's Wall and will even risk others' lives to get the job done. Eve can be very casual and even a bit of a show-off in how she uses her powers at times, such as when opening doors via telekinesis. When it comes to Nick, it seems he is the only one who can just slightly break her out of her mechanical nature and get her to display some human emotion, even if for just a fleeting moment.Bitsie Tulloch Facebook Q&A She even directly confronted Adalind and threatened to come for her if she ever harms Nick. Hexenbiest Abilities Eve has immense telekinetic abilities; not only is she able to move objects with her mind, but she can kill a target from several feet away by telekinetically inducing barotrauma and otorrhagia in her woged form. She often takes advantage of her Hexenbiest abilities and will use them in a variety of ways to complete a mission, sometimes using them just for simple convenience as well, such as opening doors via telekinesis. She has also demonstrated she is more than capable of killing at least 20 Wesen by herself with her telekinetic abilities. She has the power to manipulate soft tissue by physically putting her hands over an anatomical structure, such as the mouth, ears, and eyes, and cause these structures to be covered or fused with additional soft tissue so that the respective sense associated with what she is manipulating no longer exists. She is capable of inducing a comatose-like state by breathing an unknown gas into another person's airways, and she can wake the individual who has been put into that type of state with her powers as well. She is also able to make people's skin burn telekinetically by manipulating the kinetic energy of the air around them, particularly if they are in an enclosed location, which can eventually cause the victims' heads to explode. Images Quotes *(To Nick): "You still think you're talking to Juliette." *(To Nick): "You're here for a reason. My only regret is that you didn't have a chance to bury Juliette." *(To Trubel): "Juliette is dead." *(To Adalind): "If you hurt Nick... I will come for you." *(To Trubel): "I think there is a choice even when there appears to be none, but it's the reaction that determines whether the choice is good or bad, not the person who makes it." *(To Trubel, regarding getting inside Juliette's thought process): "I don't go there. Too dangerous." References